Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner
Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner are Austrian brickfilmers. They are best known for their multiple Steinerei-winning co-productions with fellow Austrians Andreas and Michael Bitzan, such as Time for $ale, (K)night Times, Endangered, and Mord in der Manege.Alexander and Thomas Leitner's YouTube channel Alexander Leitner and Andreas Bitzan also co-hosted Steinerei in 2015, which marked the only time to date that the festival has taken place in Austria rather than Germany.Steinerei 2015 announcement Filmography |- | 2010 || Zauber || |- | 2011 || Ein (nicht so) ruhiger Nachmittag || |- | 2011 || Ein sehr kurzer Kurzfilm in 3D || |- | 2011 || LEGO City im Bild || |- | 2011 || Minifigur VS Animator || |- | 2011 || Der knallharte Ritterkampf || |- | 2011 || Fischers Fritz fischt keine früschen Fische || |- | 2011 || Der geheime Tempel || |- | 2011 || Legostudio01 Show_Gewinnspiel || |- | 2011 || Zauber 2 || |- | 2011 || Legostudio01 Show_Gewinnspiel-Auflösung || |- | 2011 || Muttertagsspecial || |- | 2011 || 50 Abonnenten-Special || |- | 2011 || Vatertagsspecial || |- | 2011 || Wichtige Info || |- | 2011 || Schau doch mal in die Zukunft || |- | 2011 || 100 Abonnentenspecial || |- | 2011 || Zauber 3 || |- | 2011 || Gewinnspiel Auflösung || |- | 2011 || Handtaschenklau || |- | 2011 || Glasses || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan |- | 2011 || Glasses 02 || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan |- | 2011 || Glasses 03 || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan |- | 2011 || Klitzekleines Weihnachtsspecial || |- | 2012 || Glasses 04 || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan |- | 2012 || Glasses 05: Wie alles begann || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan |- | 2012 || Freitag der 13. || |- | 2012 || Fitnessstudio Fettsack || |- | 2012 || Glasses 06: der Glasses Rap! || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan |- | 2012 || LEGO Happy Birthday! || |- | 2012 || Glasses 07 || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan |- | 2012 || Muttertagsspecial || |- | 2012 || Perfect?|| Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan Steinerei 2012 Audience Prize winner and Jury second place choice |- | 2012 || Glasses 08 || Co-production with Andreas and Michael Bitzan |- | 2012 || Vatertagsspecial || |- | 2012 || Glasses 09 || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan |- | 2012 || GISI-Minifiguren aufbewahren || OliAG GISI Contest second place winner"Best of Legostudio01" playlist on YouTube |- | 2012 || A Halloween Night || |- | 2012 || Christmas nowadays || Christmas in a Minute 2012 entry |- | 2013 || Glasses 10: Das große Finale || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan |- | 2013 || Thinking with Portals || "Teleportation" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2013 || (K)night Times || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan Steinerei 2013 Audience Prize and Brickfilmer Prize winner |- | 2013 || LEGO SHERLOCK: Series 3 - Teaser Trailer || |- | 2014 || LEGO SHERLOCK: Series 3 - Launch Trailer || |- | 2014 || Time for $ale || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan Steinerei 2014 Jury prize and Audience Prize winner and Brickfilmer second place choice |- | 2014 || An Unexpected Poolparty || |- | 2014 || Brick or Treat || |- | 2014 || LEGO The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies - Teaser Trailer || Co-production with Dominik Girod |- | 2014 || Christmas Dinner || |- | 2015 || New Love || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII entry |- | 2015 || Honest Trailers - The LEGO Movie || Commissioned by Screen Junkies |- | 2015 || Bricks & Co || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan Created for Bricks & Co |- | 2015 || Easter Eggs-periments || EASTER 2015 entry |- | 2015 || Steinerei 2015 Trailer || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan |- | 2015 || Rico, Oskar und das Herzgebreche LEGO Teaser Trailer || Commissioned by FoxKino Family[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPRCnin0XlM Rico, Oskar und das Herzgebreche | LEGO Teaser Trailer | HD on YouTube] |- | 2015 || 16 Cities - 17 Brickfilmers - One LEGO Set || Community project co-ordinated by Dirk Boettcher |- | 2015 || Wish List || |- | 2016 || Endangered || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan Steinerei 2016 Brickfilmer prize and Audience Prize winner |- | 2016 || BG/BRG Lerchenfeld || Created for the BG/BRG Lerchenfeld school[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4L1cPeeGj4 BG/BRG Lerchenfeld on YouTube] |- | 2016 || 10 Jahre Oli-AG Gemeinschaft Projekt 2016 || Community project coordinated by Oliver Berger |- | 2017 || Roll || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan Steinerei 2017 Brickfilmer Prize winner and Audience third place choice |- | 2017 || Merry Giftmas || Bester-Weihnachts-Brickfilm-Contest entry |- | 2018 || Mord in der Manege || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan and Michael Bitzan Steinerei 2018 Brickfilmer Prize winner and Audience second place choice |- | 2019 || Highway to Heaven || Co-production with Andreas Bitzan Steinerei 2019 Best Film, Best Screenplay, and Best Sound Design winner |- References Category:Austrian brickfilmers